


Hopeless

by kiki_92



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dick Pics, Gift Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Injury, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92
Summary: Tachanka is not a model patient, much to Doc's irritation.
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Alexsander "Tachanka" Senaviev
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDragons/gifts).



> A very big thank you to [Grain_Crain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grain_Crain/pseuds/Grain_Crain/works) & [lecielazure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecielazure/pseuds/lecielazure) for being he quickest beta readers ever!
> 
> Also, I hope you enjoy your late Christmas Gift dear! I know you like this ship and there's not much for them, so... ;)

There was a knock on the door, immediately followed by a raspy voice saying, “Hello _malysh_.”

Doc’s whole body tensed upon hearing it was Tachanka. He didn’t bother looking at him and focused harder in his paperwork, hoping the Russian would take the hint and leave. There were a few seconds of silence, then Tachanka shuffled slightly, as if to remind Doc he was still waiting. _Merde_. 

Still looking intently at his papers, Doc debated whether he should get over with this as soon as possible, or if it would be better to leave Tachanka to stew in silence for a bit longer. He deserved that, in Doc’s opinion, if only because he was being a pest and bothering him constantly. Throughout the whole week, Tachanka had been coming to the infirmary claiming to need Doc’s help with the most varied array of problems. All made up or utterly inconsequential, of course. Everyone knew all the Russians seemed allergic to asking for help, unless they were severely bleeding out, but suddenly Tachanka was in his office every single day. Like when he claimed he had strained his back lifting weights, only to rip out his shirt and show off his muscles to Doc. Or when he claimed to have a concussion but said he’d feel much better with a kiss.

While Tachanka’s muscles were always a delight to look at, but Doc would have preferred that to happen in a more private environment, not in the middle of the infirmary. He wasn’t all that surprised, Tachanka was always relentless, but Doc valued his professionalism above all and just wanted to keep business and pleasure as separated as possible. He had a lot of things to do, and focusing on the admittedly boring paperwork was much harder than necessary when he was distracted.

“Doc, it’s important,” Kapkan said, and that caught Doc’s attention. Why was Kapkan here?

Turning to look at the visitors, he realised it was both Tachanka and Kapkan standing in front of the door. Something was wrong with Tachanka, he was sure; the Russian was much quieter than it was usual for him. Doc got up from his chair and walked closer to the defending duo, who seemed unwilling to go further inside the room. His foreboding turned out to be correct when he saw the knife sticking out of Tachanka’s arm. Typical. The one time he actually needed medical assistance, Tachanka kept his mouth shut. Doc should have suspected something was amiss when Tachanka didn’t start running his mouth and demanding his attention like he always did in those other visits. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he asked, “What happened?”

“It’s nothing,” Tachanka said, waving his other hand in a dismissive gesture. “Just a small accident.”

Kapkan flinched briefly upon hearing the word accident, which told Doc all he needed to know. It wasn’t the first time something similar happened, although until now there had been no stabbings, Finka’s training mishap notwithstanding.

“Sit in the examination table, please,” Doc pointed at it before putting on a pair of latex gloves. 

He didn’t bother dismissing Kapkan; the hunter was an unobtrusive presence anyway, and Doc could see he was worried. Besides, he would do as he pleased and stay even if dismissed, just as he did when he accidentally dislocated and broke Fuze’s arm, or when he concussed Bandit. Guilt made him stick by his friends’ side until he was totally reassured they were fine. 

Doc set to work removing the knife and was pleased to see it was a clean cut, affecting no important blood vessels. Whether it was luck or Kapkan actually being careful about what sort of spots he targeted even when he fucked up, Doc didn’t know. Cleaning the wound and applying antibiotic cream took but a moment. Stitching it required a little more time, but at least Tachanka wasn’t a fussy patient and sat perfectly still during the procedure.

“Look at that,” Tachanka said to Kapkan. “Won’t even leave a proper scar, so quit with that pinched face you’re making.”

The hunter replied something in Russian, which going by tone alone sounded possibly rude to Doc, but it made Tachanka laugh. There was more banter, and Doc frowned when he heard his name in passing, mildly irritated that he had no idea what they were saying about him.

“It was a clean cut, but you must be careful and not move your arm,” Doc explained while bandaging Tachanka’s arm. “I mean it: no training, no going to the gym at all, not even reaching out to grab something.”

Tachanka directed a very particular look to Kapkan, who huffed annoyed. “Do I look like a fucking nurse to you?”

“A mean one maybe,” Tachanka smirked at his friend, then set his eyes on Doc, who was finishing to bandage his arm. “I prefer having a doctor around.”

Alarms were going off inside Doc’s mind. He was so not going to play personal nurse to Tachanka, the last thing he wanted to do was to reward the man’s absurd attention-seeking tendencies. Tachanka was to be on rest for the next few days and that was his problem, not Doc’s, even if he was the doctor and Tachanka’s boyfriend.  
_ _ _

Doc’s resolve lasted for a grand total of about ten hours, half of which he spent sleeping, so it didn’t really count. 

Next morning, he was already knocking on Tachanka’s door to see how he was doing and check if he was taking the prescribed painkillers, which he wasn’t. Doc couldn’t say he was surprised, but he still convinced Tachanka to take the damn medicine. He also brought a treat for Rufus, Tachanka’s puppy whom everyone spoiled rotten. In fact, the dog reminded him of the owner: somewhat hyperactive and very social, enjoyed having everyone’s attention on him, and with a stare capable of making Doc give in to their whims with frightening ease.

After making sure everything was fine, Doc carried on with his day as usual, which was unusually calm. There were no accidents during training, not even within the recruit group, and no sudden interruptions from a certain someone while he worked. Bandit came in for a while, seeking a place to hide from, well, he didn’t say, but Doc assumed he was hiding from someone he pranked. He brought coffee with him, black and strong as Doc liked it, so his intrusion in the office was acceptable. At least for a little while. Thankfully, Jäger came in to ask Doc if he’d seen Bandit, and took him away before he could get on Doc’s nerves. All things considered, it was a good day.

After work -and Doc really made an effort to quit at a reasonable hour- he had dinner with Tachanka, and even cut his food for him just to make sure he wasn’t using his wounded arm. Predictable, he got called a worried mother hen, but Tachanka smiled lovingly at him as he said that, so Doc took it as an endearment. Despite Tachanka’s best efforts, Doc refused to stay the night with him. Regrettably, he had to go back to his office and finish some urgent paperwork, and had only taken a temporary break. As tempting as the idea was, spending the night with Tachanka would have to be postponed, which was probably for the best, otherwise they wouldn’t get much rest tonight.

This soon became Doc’s routine, with only minor changes through the days. The main difference was how Tachanka quickly went from agreeable patient to his stubborn usual self: wandering around the base like a lost puppy just because he was bored, trying to go into the shooting range, coming to visit Doc when he somehow lost the splint that should be immobilizing his arm. Doc still couldn’t understand how the hell that happened and threatened to have Tachanka stay confined at the infirmary if he didn’t behave.

It was a baseless threat, Doc didn’t want him in the infirmary, with easy access to him for most of the day. It would be a recipe for disaster, and he wouldn’t get any work done. And fucking in his office -or worse, on one of the infirmary beds- wasn’t something Doc wanted, although he knew Tachanka would probably find the idea titillating.

Thankfully, his empty threat worked and Doc got the peace he wanted. Mostly. A buzzing phone was easier to ignore than having Tachanka by his side, smoothly feeling up his thigh as he tried to convince Doc to take a break. Besides, he had company right now, picking the phone to read whatever message Tachanka sent could wait for a while.

“C’mon Gus, we’re all going! You can’t just not go, it would make Manu sad.” That was a dirty trick, but it worked. Kinda. Seeing how he was hesitating, Rook went in for the kill. “You won’t even have to talk with him, Gilles and I will keep Olivier entertained and away from you. Please?”

Doc wasn’t stupid, he knew this dinner Twitch suddenly wanted to make was conveniently very close to Lion’s birthday. He appreciated his team’s efforts to include him in everything, but the last thing Doc wanted was to go to Lion’s birthday party. That would plain awkward, both for him and for Lion too. So not going was probably the best gift he could offer in such an occasion, except that Rook’s puppy eyes and the possibility of disappointing Twitch weighed on him.

“I’ll think about it,” Doc conceded, unwilling to fully commit to the plan. 

“You won’t regret it, I promise you!” The young defender beamed at him, as if Doc had already agreed to go. 

The phone buzzed again, and it was so close to the edge that the vibrations made it move just enough for it to drop to the floor. Showing off his fast reflexes, Rook caught it before it crashed. Soon he went red, eyes wide as saucers, and Doc started to get alarmed. What was wrong with his phone? A quick peek revealed that the screen wasn’t a dull black, Rook must have mashed some buttons and turned it on. The problem was the message notification on the phone’s screen: a picture. More accurately, a closeup of a thick and nicely erect dick. He didn’t need to check who sent it to know it was from Tachanka.

Snatching the phone from Rook, Doc was at a loss of what to say. He was mentally planning murder already, but he was also mortified. None of his teammates needed to know about the more intimate details of his life. “I’m sorry, I…”

“Oh I wouldn’t be sorry if I got to ride-” Still looking slightly dazed, Rook recovered enough to realise what he almost said. He went even redder than before. “I’ll, uhm, go now.”

In a show of speed never seen before, Rook disappeared from his office, leaving Doc alone with his racing thoughts and the raunchy message. The phone buzzed again, but Doc turned it off. No more distractions for the rest of the afternoon. Besides, Tachanka should know that Doc wouldn’t answer to that kind of messages while he was working. Most of the time at least. He had to admit there had been one exception, but Tachanka spent a month in an operation in Australia, and Doc also had needs. However, that wasn’t comparable to the current situation.

Without further interruptions, Doc was left alone with his thoughts and paperwork. The latter was incredibly tedious, and the former kept wandering to the message he had vowed to not dwell on. Despite his scattered thoughts, he eventually finished the report Harry had been pestering him about. Checking the time, he saw it was later than he thought. 

Training was over for today, so it was highly unlikely some medical emergency would occur. He could stay in his office a while more, start preparing the records for the medical check-ups he would have to do next week, but he was tired and could barely see straight after spending so much time staring at the computer screen while he typed the report.

Perhaps for once he could leave early and check on Tachanka to make sure he hadn’t lost the splinter again, and chew him off for sending Doc a dick pic while he was working. Yes, that sounded like a plan. His blood was still boiling, although if he was honest, it wasn’t just because he was angry.

Tachanka was thankfully in his room, one of his old weapons taken apart and laying on the table, while he worked on one of the pieces. Doc narrowed his eyes, since he was using both hands for the task. However, holding a gun piece wasn’t strenuous activity, so he would let it slide. As soon as Tachanka realised someone had come into the room, he turned around to greet Doc.

“You’re early today. Missed me?”

At face value, the question was innocent enough, but the damn knowing look Tachanka gave him pushed Doc from calm to incensed. “A photo of your dick, really? What made you think that was appropriate?”

“Relax _malysh_ , you worry too much,” Tachanka said, slowly putting the gun together again. “It’s not that different from the, what did you call them? Saucy messages we sent before. And I know when it’s not welcome, I didn’t send you a second picture, right?”

He had a point, Doc had to admit that. Still, the matter wasn’t settled yet. “Julien saw your message.”

“He got a good eyeful then?” Tachanka laughed, slapping his knee in his mirth. Doc wasn’t amused. “I don’t care who sees it, I’m more interested in who gets to touch, hmm?”

“Apparently, today only yourself,” Doc couldn’t resist shooting back.

“Are you saying you want me to give you a show?” 

“I…” The flirty suggestion caught Doc by surprise, Tachanka’s low and seductive tone sending a shiver down his spine. His hesitation didn’t go unnoticed, and Tachanka got up from his chair to stand right in front of Doc, hand on his shoulder and staring at him. Doc held his gaze, trying not to get lost in those maddening green eyes.

Before he could get the conversation back on track, Tachanka leant forward to kiss him. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Doc’s brain shut down, because Tachanka was devouring his mouth, hand possessively pressing down on the small of his back, and if he was honest, Doc hadn’t really stopped thinking about Tachanka’s cock since he’d seen that damned photo. He was caught off guard when Tachanka hoisted him over his shoulder, refusing to listen to Doc’s complaints that he shouldn’t be using his injured arm for lifting heavy weights yet.

Tachanka threw him on the bed, leaving Doc flustered, hair in disarray from being tossed around. Towering over Doc like a colossus, the Russian defender started to undress. He still had an impressive physique for someone of his age, all broad chest and big muscles that in Doc’s opinion called to be caressed and touched. To be fair, everything about Tachanka was big, from his waist to his thighs, and also the impressive bulge his underwear could barely contain. Doc knew he was staring, but hadn’t he been promised a show?

As if reading his thoughts, Tachanka lowered his underwear slowly, revealing his soft cock and taking it in hand, stroking slowly. True to his word, Tachanka made a point to show Doc how his cock filled out and hardened, taking care not to obstruct the view with his arm. If his cock was big already while soft, it was bigger when completely erect. Doc’s mouth went dry, and he was overcome with the need to reach out and touch to his heart’s content, yet he was rooted to the spot.

“Take out your clothes, let me see you.”

Doc almost protested, since that was not part of the show, but his pants felt too tight, so after a second he complied without protest. He reveled in his newfound power when taking off his shirt caused Tachanka to curse and stroke himself a little faster. Removing the trousers had no effect, oddly, but when Doc started massaging his half-hard cock over his underwear, Tachanka cursed in Russian.

Sitting in the bed next to him, Tachanka yanked down Doc’s underwear. A warm hand wrapped around his cock, expertly bringing him to full hardness in no time. It was only polite to return the favor, so Doc reached out and started to jerk off Tachanka, mirroring the speed and movement of what the Russian was doing to him.

Tachanka bent down to capture his lips, biting and licking them. The hand stroking him dipped lower, playing with his balls before a finger pressed against his tight entrance. Doc moaned into the kiss, if one could call it that, and pushed Tachanka off of him.

“Lube, now.” Doc’s command prompted a smirk from Tachanka, who was probably about to make some smartass comment Doc’s impatience. “If I hear a single sassy remark, you will finish on your own.”

Chuckling but otherwise silent, Tachanka showed he could follow orders when it suited him and retrieved the lube and a condom. Kneeling between Doc’s legs, Tachanka watched him with unabashed hunger as he slid a properly slicked finger inside him. It felt better than great, and Doc closed his eyes, losing himself in the sensation.

Tachanka took his time stretching him, going slow and not adding a second finger until what felt like an eternity later. When Tachanka finally pressed the blunt tip of his cock against Doc’s twitching hole, he was grateful for the thorough preparation. The push robbed Doc of his breath, a wheezing gasp escaping him as Tachanka thrust into him. The stretch was almost too much and Doc felt so full, like he was going to get split in half. Once he was fully inside, pressing against Doc’s ass, Tachanka allowed him a moment to get used to the feeling.

He made an effort to relax, taking a deep breath and letting Tachanka kiss and suck marks on his jaw and neck. Eventually, Doc asked him to move. The slow drag of the cock pulling out and then plunging back in had Doc moaning Tachanka’s name. 

“Much better than just watching, yes?” Tachanka groaned against his neck.

If Doc’s brain hadn’t turned to mush he would have replied, but his thoughts were replaced by static as the slight discomfort gave way to mind-blowing pleasure. Hands clenching over Doc’s ass cheeks, Tachanka lifted his hips and went even deeper. He didn’t even have to try to hit the right spot because he was so big that Doc could feel him everywhere, and yet the new position, the head of his cock bumped exactly against his prostate, making every thrust and exquisite agony. It was maddening, and Doc avoided touching his own straining erection because he was sure he would cum on the spot.

After a while, Tachanka’s wounded arm tired out quickly, and he dropped Doc back on the bed, pinning him down with his bulky frame, the thrusts becoming more aggressive than before, but still not rough enough to be painful. He could never get enough of this feeling, of Tachanka pounding into him.

The Russian leaned down to kiss Doc, reaching down to stroke him in time with the thrusts. Doc shivered in pleasure and wrapped his thighs around Tachanka’s waist, pulling him even closer. “I’m going to… Oooh!”

White hot bliss threatened to consume him, and Doc rode eagerly towards the impending end. Despite how loud he was in nearly every situation, Tachanka was a pretty quiet lover. So hearing him grunt in pleasure and then bite off a string of curses in Russian was what finally undid Doc. Relief and elation flooded him as Doc came everywhere. For a few seconds, his mind was gloriously blank, only registering the pleasure still coursing through him and Tachanka groaning his name as he stilled deep inside him.

Doc lay boneless in bed as he caught his breath, the world drifting in a haze. Tachanka remained inside him, spooning up against Doc until he made a noise of discomfort. The Russian was heavy. Tachanka got the hint though, and slowly pulled out, careful to not hurt him, then lay down and wrapped his arms around Doc.

It was so good. Why had Doc been resisting his advances all week long? This had been nothing short of fantastic, and he felt so relaxed now. It belatedly occurred to him that this just acted as positive reinforcement to Tachanka’s habit of distracting him and sending inappropriate messages. Still, in all honesty, no punishment would truly act as a deterrent either.

Kissing the juncture of his neck and shoulder, Tachanka said, “Don’t be alarmed, but I think the wound opened.”

Alarm cut through Doc’s relaxed mindset, and he turned on his side in order to check. Yes, despite the stitches the cut was bleeding again. Flopping down with a groan, Doc decided that perhaps a punishment would be in order, for not heeding his medical advice. Although, he maybe should have marshalled Tachanka back to the infirmary the moment he picked Doc up.

“You just couldn’t take time to rest and not move your arm, could you?” Doc sighed in resignation.

“Can’t help it, I love having you in my arms.”

The answer was oddly sweet, and much to his frustration, Doc discovered he couldn’t really get mad at Tachanka. “Let’s get cleaned up and I’ll get a look at your wound. Again. And if you don’t take it easy this time, I’ll tie you down on a chair if necessary.”

“Kinky,” Tachanka chuckled between kisses on his naked skin. “I didn’t know you liked that, I’m in.”

To hide the fact that the answer brought an unexpected stirring of arousal, although he had just had an orgasm moments ago, Doc started prodding Tachanka to move and get off of him. Unsurprisingly, the Russian seemed unwilling to move, and utterly unconcerned with his bleeding arm. 

Utterly hopeless. This fool would be the death of him, but Tachanka was Doc’s fool, and such thought always filled his chest with warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> You can say hi and see what I'm currently up to on [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
